


The Heart of the Suit

by anisstaranise



Series: Shadows Align [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Journalism, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recent events prompted the media to paint The Flash in a bad light; calling him a menace, an unruly troublemaker. He found it appalling that one unfortunate event could erase all the good The Flash had done, all his noble deeds forgotten.</p><p>But he wouldn’t let the city forget.</p><p>(Drabble #41: "You did all of this for me?")</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart of the Suit

**Author's Note:**

> The Flash/Sebastian, Journalist/Blaine
> 
> For **Yiota**
> 
> From [this](http://anisstaranise.tumblr.com/post/112469478330/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) prompt list

The moonlight bathed the street in a silvery glow, lighting the short walk from his office building to where his trusty hatchback was parked.

Suddenly, the stillness of the night was interrupted by a rush of wind that followed an all familiar swoosh. All of a sudden, there was a copy of _The Warbler Gazette_ resting on the hood of his car. 

"You did all of this for me?" an all familiar voice spoke from the shadows a little way ahead.

He slowly picked up the paper as his eyes traced the article printed on the front page: **A Hero Misunderstood**. “I did what I believed was right, yes,” he answered, waiting for the source of the voice to reveal himself.

A moment passed before an all familiar figure clad from head to toe in a red suit stepped into the moonlight. “You didn’t have to. Not after-” the figure trailed off.

“You weren’t yourself,” he assured the man in red. “I saw what that-,” he paused, searching for the right word. What _was_ that thing? A man? A mutant? He settled for the easiest word before continuing, “- that _being_ did to you. He did something to influence your actions, caused you to be violent. Everyone knows The Flash wouldn’t deliberately put someone in harm’s way.”

“I think _The Post_ begs to differ,” The Flash murmured; the bitterness was apparent in the masked man’s tone.

“They’re running with what sells their paper and sometimes that’s not always the truth,” he countered, chancing a step forward.

“Did you mean everything you said in the article?” The Flash asked in a quiet voice as he gestured to the paper in his hands.

Recent events prompted the media to paint The Flash in a bad light; calling him a menace, an unruly troublemaker. He found it appalling that one unfortunate event could erase all the good The Flash had done, all his noble deeds forgotten. 

But he wouldn’t let the city forget, they _shouldn’t_ forget. The city just needed a little reminder.

He had embarked on a mission to counter all the negativity and wrote a feature story on The Flash, reminding everyone how the man in the red suit was the city’s much-needed white knight, the selfless guardian, the unsung hero.

“Every word,” he answered decisively.

The speedster strode towards him cautiously, slowly closing the space between them; it was bizarre to see him move at such a pace- usually, all anyone would see was a blurry red streak.

“Why?” The Flash whispered.

He was startled by the question; what an odd thing to ask, he thought. Wasn’t the answer obvious?

“Because I believe in you,” he exclaimed proudly. “Not just the masked man in the red suit running around the city, but the one who _chooses_ to don the suit, the one who doesn’t think twice about putting his own life on the line,” he stated. “Because I believe it isn’t the suit that makes the hero; it’s the heart.”

The Flash moved even closer to him, crowding his space; this was the closest he had been in the presence of the masked man. 

“You’re really something, Blaine Anderson,” The Flash whispered, his breath tickling his lips.

A heartbeat passed and before he knew it, The Flash leaned in to press their lips together. Every glide of their lips sent euphoric waves throughout his body that made his head spin and his heart race at a speed that rivalled the speedster himself.

All too soon, The Flash pulled away. A smirk curled at the corners of masked man’s mouth as he took a few steps back. With a wink, The Flash zoomed away in a swooshing streak of red; leaving him grinning from ear to ear as he revelled in the taste of the kiss that lingered on his lips.

—-End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments welcomed.


End file.
